


Scarlet Phoenix

by Orca478



Series: Aqua-Tony: Spin-offs [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: BAMF Wanda Maximoff, F/F, Jean Grey Lives, Not Scott Summers Friendly, Past Jean Grey/Scott Summers, This Jean is the one played by Sophie Turner, Trip gone wrong, Vision is a Good Bro (Marvel), Wade and Logan team up, Wanda Maximoff & Stephen Strange friendship, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, car crash, good Harley quinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Wanda and Jean are girlfriends that have spent years fixing their mistakes.So when they decided to take a vacation, they thought they could have some time to themselves. But when they loose control of their car, they are thrown in a crazy adventure.
Relationships: Christine Palmer/Stephen Strange, Jean Grey/Wanda Maximoff
Series: Aqua-Tony: Spin-offs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774816
Kudos: 23





	1. Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> The first short story of the Aqua-Tony series. It takes place two years after “Tony & the King of the Monsters.” And it starts Wanda and Jean on a little adventure. Also introducing Logan, Wade, and Harley into this universe.

Wanda finished a hard training session.

She fell into her bed, dead tired.

She had to continue training though, she had to make up for creating Ultron and following Steve.

It had been two years since Godzilla defeated Ghidorah and Tony and Mera got married. Life was mostly peacefull. 

But Stephen always says there is a chance for a threat, so she continues to train.

She went to her room to find a letter.

Sight, it was Steve.

He had sent her letters constantly trying to get her on his side.

“Another letter from Rogers ?”

Her girlfriend Jean arrived.

“Yeah, I am not even going to read it.”

“At least he is in prision, Scott tries to see me all the time, thank god Stephen and Wong stop him.”

Scott wanted Jean back, but she wanted nothing to do with him.

If Wanda ever sees him, she will crush him on the floor.

“Yeah, And Logan is making sure he doesn’t leave the school right.”

“Yeah right.”

He got closer to her, and kissed her.

“Let’s forget about my asshole ex boyfriend and you crazy ex leader, and enjoy ourself as.”

“Eh, am I interruptings something ?” Stephen asked.

“Doctor.”

“Wanda, Jean. I just talked to the panel.”

Oh oh. 

“Your actions have helped clear your names, and the panel has agreed to let you go freely.”

Wait, that’s great.

“You two still can’t leave the country, and Wanda is not allowed in the Raft to visit Rogers and Romanov.”

“Nor I want to see them.”

“I know, so Wong and I are allowing you to go in a little vacation.”

“Really ?”

“Yes, a road trip might help you relax. Christine and I did one and it helped.”

A road trip with her girlfriend, that sounds great.

“You two can take one of the compound’s cars and get in your way in three days. You have two weeks off.”

This sounds too perfect.

Jean had the same smile that her.

Sot they accepted, a little vacation sounds nice.

What could go wrong ?


	2. Vacation gone wrong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Jean go on their road trip, where things take a turn for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Jean go on their trip, to bad everything goes wrong.

Wanda and Jean took of with her on the driver seat.

Stephen and Vision said their goodbyes and good luck.

They’re first stop was a nearby natural park more in land.

“I want to avoid the sea, with the Atlantis attack and Godzilla and Ghidorah fighting on Boston. I want to be more in land.”

“That’s fine with me love.”

They drove to their hotel and payed for their room.

“I am getting dinner love, you stay here and rest.”

Wanda nodded and took a nap.

Jean went to the town to the local dinner.

They were using their powers to hide their identities, they were two blond women to the other people.

As she waited in line, her phone ringed.

Scott......great.

“What do you want ?”

“Jean, please hear me out.”

“I have nothing to say to you Scott.”

“Come on Jean, it was a mistake.”

“You cheating me was a mistake, yeah right.”

“I love you more than that monster.”

“DON’T CALL WANDA A MONSTER YOU FUCKER.”

“She sided with Rogers.”

“And I killed Raven.”

She ended the call.

“Sorry for the delay, my asshole ex called me.”

“How did he get your number.”

“Never changed it, I don’t have the money for a new phone.”

“Stephen would give you one.”

“Maybe, but I am not pushing my luck with him.”

“Asking for someone to help you is not pushing luck.”

“I am not risking losing anyone for my selfishness, I already did that.”

After a nice rest, the two got on the road again.

Although it was Jean’s turn to drive, she offered to take the wheel once again, she barley slept thinking about Scott.

As Wanda drove, Jean’s phone sounded.

She was sleeping, and her powers told her who it was.

“What do you want.”

“Hey, get me Jean now !”

“She told you to leave her alone.”

“I need her to understand we are right for each other.”

“Sorry, she made her wishes very clear.”

“And what, I leave her with you, you monster, you created Ultron and helped Rogers, I need to save her from you.”

Save her from her ?

Does the woman she loves need to bae safed from her ?

Jean woke up and took the phone.

“For the last time Scott, leave me alone.”

She hang the call.

“Wanda love don’t listen to him.”

But Wanda was deep in thinking.

She was a monster.

She created Ultron.

Helped Steve.

Helped Hydra.

“I am a monster.”

Godzilla and Mothra were more human than her.

“Love, That is not true.”

Wanda didn’t hear her.

“Wanda, give me the wheel, stop the car.”

But Wanda pressed the gas instead, she was distracted.

“Wanda love you are going faster, stop and let me drive !”

The car went faster.

“Wanda please, stop, Wanda, TURN AHEAD !”

That woke Wanda up.

She turned the car, but they were going to fast.

The car didn’t make the turn.

Their car flipped and rolled threw the mountain.

Wanda and Jean could only watch as the world spined in their seats.

They screamed as they rolled threw the mountain.

Their car continued to roll, until they hit a small river.

They both lost conscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did they survive the crash, where did the rolled to ?


	3. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the crash, Wanda and Jean are lost. Literary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, where did this two end up in ?

Wanda woke up in the destroyed car.

“What ?”

She tried to open the door, it it was jammed.

She had to use her powers to open it.

She stood up shaking, her legs hurt after the crash.

Jean groaned.

“Wanda ?”

“Jean, are you all right ?”

“I’ve felt worst.”

Wanda felt shame.

“I am sorry, my mind just went cold for a sec.”

“A sec that caused us to crash.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s ok, I blame Scott.”

After recovering from the shock. They realized Jean’s leg was broken.

“Dam it.”

Wanda tried to call for help.

“No signal. Your phone ?”

“Got destroyed in the crash.”

“Great.”

They sat at the damaged car, it was the only seat they had.

They used the roof to cover from the rain.

“I wish I could fly us to the road. But with your leg, I can make it worst.”

“Even with my leg fine, something is making our powers strange.”

It was like a power disruptor was here.

Wanda got her phone, hoping there was signal.

She had 14%, she had little time.

She got a bar.

“I have a signal bar !”

She sent a text to Vision, asking him for help.

“I sent a text to Viz. He can hopefully get it.”

“Yes !”

The celebration was short lived, a grey can was thrown next to them.

“What the hell ?”

Green gas came out.

Both where knocked out once again.

Vision was walking around Central Park, when he got the text.

He got alarmed, Wanda and Jean crashed and where lost, and something was interrupting their powers.

He called Stephen.

“Doctor, we have a problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who captured them, what is going on ?


	4. Find Them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen launches an operation to rescue Wanda and Jean. With some strange help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness is tied for my most anticipated upcoming MCU film. It is tied with Captain Marvel 2.
> 
> The thing I want to see more is the interaction of Stephen and Wanda, that’s why I enjoy writing them as close friends, or even a bit more close as family.

Stephen was on the phone with Christine when he got Vision’s call.

“Give me a second love.”

He putted Christine on hold, and answered Vision.

“Viz ?”

“Doctor, we have a problem.”

Stephen got to the sanctuary as fast as he could.

“Wong, do we still have the tracking spell on Wanda and Jean ?”

“You took it away right after Boston.”

“Dam it.”

“Did they do something.”

“No, but Wanda sent Vision a text, they crashed and are lost. Something is interrupting their powers.”

Wong started thinking.

“There might be a way.”

Stephen, Wong, and Vision came in to the X mansion.

“Hello chumps.”

Logan came out to greet them, Xavier at his side.

“Doctor Strange, Mr. Wong, Mr. Vision. I am glad you came as fast as you could, after that horrible news that Jean and her girlfriend went missing.”

“Dr. Xavier, Wong tells me you can track Jean ?”

“Yes, Jean and I share a telepathic connection. I will contact her right this second.”

Charles tried to get in her head.

“I can see her, she is in a forest near the state border, she is unconscious though, and not because of the crash.”

That was strange.

“Wait, they are not alone, I sense a figure, a sinister one.”

“Wait, profesor, a forest near the border ?”

“Yes Logan, why ?”

“I might have an idea who took them”

He looked at the others.

“I’ll go with you to find them. I know Jean’s sent, I can track her.”

“Of course, the more the better.”

“I insist you take one more mutant, if you are thinking of who I am.”

“It pains me to say it, but there is one that that will be useful, even if he annoys me to death.”

“Taco, taco night, Wade is gonna eat while the X man fight, taco night !”

“Wade, is Logan, go get your stuff, we are going to a mission.”

Wade squealed in joy, he was gonna go to a mission with Wolvie.

“Fuck yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephen is on the rescue, next chapter we find who took Wanda and Jean.


	5. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Jean wake up, captured in a mysterious base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we find who took Wanda and Jean.

Wanda woke up once again. 

She was not in the car anymore, nor on the forest, she was in a base. 

She immediately looked for her girlfriend, only to see her tied up to a bed. 

She noticed she was tied up as well. 

"Oh, we finally meet, Scarlet Witch, I am a fan." 

The voice was a male, but she didn't know who he was. 

"I mean not a fan of your hero self now, but of how you made everyone see their fears, and loose control, that was awesome !" 

"Who are you ?" 

"I am a fan, who are you ?" 

"What ?" 

"Hello what." 

The man laughed at that. 

"I will admit, that was a very bad joke, hey speaking of Jokes !" 

The man revealed himself. 

"Call me the Joker." 

Wait, what ?

"No, that's imposible, the Bat killed you on the Ace Chemicals explosion on 2008." 

Just before Tony became Ironman everyone knew about the Joker, and Batman. The two kept chasing each other, until one day, their fight in Ace Chemicals led to an explosion.

Batman died there, and the Joker supposedly died too. 

"I know, I know, but you really didn't think a little explosion could kill me." 

He grabbed her head. 

"Let me explain to you,the explosion didn't kill me, but it did hurt me, I almost died, but I managed to save myself, I had to hide for sometime, but when I wanted to make my return. Ironman came in, the Hulk appeared, then Thor, and so on. It wasn't fun anymore. First it was one hero vs one villain, but now with all those heroes, I knew I stood no chance, until now." 

He laughed again.

"Until I found you and your little friend, in a wrecked car near my base, what luck !" 

He slapped her. 

"Now, as soon as I can get you two to "have fun with me" I can finally bring chaos back to the world." 

Joker laughed even more. 

"HARLEY !" 

A woman with white skin, her hair was blond, but the tips were red and blue.

"Yes Mr.J" 

"Make sure our guests don't leave." 

"You got it." 

Wanda tried to use her powers, but it didn't work.

"Dear, this place was an old anti mutant base, I found some collars that helped me get you and your girl on control." 

Wanda saw she had the same collar she had at the raft. 

"Well, I need to go do somethings, enjoy your stay !" 

Joker laughed as he left. 

Wanda had no idea what to do. 

If only she hadn't lost control of the car, they wouldn't be here. 

"This is all my fault."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Joker and Harley made their introduction to this world now. But Harley is on "War For The Universe." here you see how she redeemed herself, at least the start of her redemption.


	6. Harley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda learns Harley isn’t that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Harley Quinn, she is the best character of the DCEU if you ask me.

Wanda was laying there useless.

Jean was just waking up.

“Wanda, what happened.”

“The Joker caught us.”

“WAIT, THE JOKER ?”

“Yep.”

“He is alive ?”

“He is.”

“Fuck.”

“I am sorry.”

“What ?”

“If I hadn’t lost control of the car, we wouldn’t be here.”

“Wanda, it was an accident, Scott made you loose control.”

“I should have controled my emotions.”

“Some times that’s imposible, love, we will get out of this one, I am sure.”

“That was actually cute.”

Harley Quinn watched all of that.

“You two are so good together, I wish Ivy would see me like that.”

“Ivy ?”

“She is talking about Posion Ivy, former criminal, she took a change for the better and went on parole, hasn’t broken the terms.”

“And she won’t, Ivy loves her new life, that’s why she won’t be with me.”

Harley dropped to the floor.

“I hate this place, I hate HIM, I want to be with Ivy.”

“Then why not leave ?”

“Duh, he would kill me, and after the thing he made me do, I will head for prision for life.”

“Not if you help us.”

“What ?”

“If you expose the Joker, you can get a plea deal, you can argue he forced you to do all those things.”

“I created Ultron, and helped Steve Rogers, but I got my second chance, if you try, you could get yours, be with the one you love.”

Harley thought about it.

Could she leave the Joker after all this years.

She only knows she would do anything to be with Ivy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Harley is gonna help them ?......
> 
> So after I am done with Aqua-Tony, My next series has Harley as a central character.
> 
> Very exited for that.


	7. Finding them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen finds Wanda and Jean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Stephen finally finds his students.

Stephen was looking at Logan weirdly.

“The Joker ?”

“Yeah.”

“He is dead.”

“Nit anymore.”

“People don’t just come back from the grave.”

“This red idiot does it all the time.”

“I know you care about me Wolvie !”

“He is Wade, he is not normal.”

“Still, I am telling you, that is the Joker’s sent I am getting, he is with your student and Jean.”

“Why do you insist on coming here, if I can ask.”

Logan sighted.

“Before the incident that brought her to you. I used to be Jean’s instructor, I helped her control her emotions. I promised her I would tell her if she had to calm down, and just take care of her. So that she wouldn’t have another accident after....”

“I know she involuntary caused the crash that killed her mother, and her father just stopped caring for her right ?”

“Correct, That man is an asshole. I should have noticed her relationship with Summers was not going well, and would lead to an emotional distress, but I failed at that, Summers didn’t allowed her to breath, he was possessive, so Jean one day had enough, she lashed out, and accidentally killed Raven, Charles’ sister. She disappeared for some days after that, the next time we see her, she turned herself to the police and confessed her crime. Then the accords decided to send her to you. I was hesitant but Charles told me you could help her, seeing the progress you had made with Maximoff, I trusted that. And she got happier, then this happened.”

“I don’t think Jean blames you for what happened, if Summers hadn’t been pushy she would have been fine. We all make mistakes, she at least regrets it and repents. And looked at where that brought her, she is now more in control, and is on a healthy relationship now.”

“I guess you’re right. What about you, I know why Vision does, but why do you care so much for Wanda ?”

“I honestly hated her at the beggining, she hide like a coward for a year, but when she returned to fight the Atlanteans, she immediately took use of her pardon and started her redemption. Seeing Rogers lie and almost kill Tony made her wake up. She didn’t hide the fact that she created Ultron. She let go of Rogers, knowing he is a bad influence, and properly apologized to Tony, Bruce, Vision. She was repenting, just like I did after the accident that made me lose my job, and made me a sorcerer. I related to that and I decided to help her, Christine got along with her too, and I just, grew fond of her.”

Logan smiled.

“Well then, let us rescue them from the psycho clown.”

“Let’s do it.”

Wade started crying.

“That was so fucking cute, I bet I can make you Russel’s role models, Dopinder is not a good one.”

“Russel ?”

“Belive it or not, this idiot has a son, and he is actually a good father.”

“Wow, and who is Dopinder ?”

“A taxi driver that always takes Wade free, I don’t know who is more crazy. But Colosus went threw hell to get Wade to the X man, so I am staying quite, Wade is a good guy, just uses questionable methods some times.”

“Gentleman, I belive we are here.” Vision said.

The 4 got ready, it was time to safe their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The battle against the Joker is tomorrow.


	8. Saving them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle against the Joker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little battle chapter, sorry if this story’s chapters are short, it is a short story.

Stephen portaled the, right at the Joker’s base.

He saw Wanda and Jean trapped in some beds.

“Wanda, Jean, are you allright ?”

“Stephen, Viz, thank god you are here, the Joker is....”

“Alive, we are here to safe you from him.”

“Longan, is that you ?”

“Hey there Phoenix, I am here to fix Summers’ mess, he won’t contact you or your girlfriend ever again.”

“And is that.........Wade ?”

“Sadly yes.”

“Hello all. Deadpool in the House.”

“Well hello there Deadpool, I am Joker.”

The Joker came in, with Harley and a bunch of robots.

“More play things, more power to have fun with the other heroes, thanks you two.”

He looked at Harley.

“Activate the machine Harley.”

Harley however was lost in thought.

All her mind was telling her was leave him and go to Ivy.

“No.”

“What ?”

“I am done following you Joker.”

“Oh please tell me is not about Ivy, she made it clear she doesn’t want anything to do with you.”

“No, she said she wanted nothing to do with me, as long as I am with you.” 

Harley destroyed the device.

“Ahh, robists, kill them.”

With their powers sealed, Wanda and Jean couldn’t do anything as the others fough.

Harley fough the Joker.

“You traitor.”

“You can betray someone that doesn’t feel anything.”

“I guess you’re right about that.”

Logan destroyed many robots, with Wade and Vision helping him.

“I am gonna free you two.”

Harley and Joker kept fighting.

“I can’t believe I let you come with me !”

“Let me come with you. You threw me into an acid pool,I tried to help you and that’s how you repaid me, forced me to be your partner in crime, took me from the love of my life.”

Joker took her down.

“Well, I will gladly sent Ivy your head.”

“He Joker, Let’s fight, comedian to comedian.”

Wade pegan fighting the Joker, while Vision helped Harley up.

“Are you ok Ms....”

“Quinn.”

Ms. Quinn, are you ok ?”

“I am free from him now.”

Harley helped Stephen free Wanda and Jean.

“Thanks Harley.”

“No, thank you Wanda, I can finally be with Ivy, after I pay for my crimes of course.”

“I can help you get to your girlfriend faster Ms. Quinn, you’re actions here will help you.” Stephen said.

Wade had the Joker on the ground.

“Why do you help her ?”

“Because she is just like me, repenting from their mistakes, wanting to do anything for the woman of her life, just like I’ll do. Hey Joker, guess what.”

“What ?”

“The joke’s on you.”

Wade shot Joker on the head, killing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two little concluding chapters left.


	9. Aftermath.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is to see what happened to Harley, and and more Wanda and Jean.

Wanda was waiting along side Stephen on the hospital.

Christine was treating Jean’s leg.

“This is my fault.”

“What ?”

“I got distracted and I crashed the car, if I hadn’t Jean would be fine.”

“You crashed by accident, many people suffer a crash Wanda, I did.”

“Yeah, But at least you were alone....”

“And because I had my ego crushed by the crash, I almost lost Christine.”

He placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Wanda, our crashes might have led to something horrible, and something great, mine made me change who I was for the better.”

“And mine ?”

“You helped Harley get out of the Joker, and you proved your love for Jean was real. You could have let her with her bad leg, or she could have blamed you for it, but she didn’t. That shows true love.”

“Thanks Doc.”

Harley had made true to her word and turned herself in. After she dealt with a crazy crimeloard that wanted her dead, got a kid, and reconciled with Ivy. All that happened in one night.

She had to serve some time, but they putted more blame on the Joker for that.

After knowing what he did, Stephen gave both Wanda and Jean new phones so that Scott couldn’t harras them more. After Xavier learned what he did, he punished Scott by taking away all of his tecnology, taking away his privilege of leaving the school, and made it clear he was forbibened from seeing Jean ever again.

Vision helped with the last part, he, with some help of Tony and Rhodey, got Wanda and Jean restriction orders from Scott, the man truly couldn’t go near them now. He had to accept his chances with Jean were over.

The man sent a short apology note and that’s it.

Christine came out.

“Wanda, she is fine, come in.”

Wanda smiled and let Stephen alone with his fiancée.

“Hey babe.” Jean said.

“Jean, I am....”

“Don’t.”

“What ?”

“You’re gonna say you are sorry, don’t be, this is not your fault.”

“Love I.”

“Come here Wanda, let’s just relax together.”

Wanda just sat with her girlfriend, glad that this was finally over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue is next and this short story is done.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending that leads right into “War For The Universe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending of this short story.

Wanda was looking for a ring.

It had been 2 years since the accident, and she and Jean were going strong.

They were in a relationship stronger than ever.

Stephen and Christine got married soon after the incident.

Scott sent a proper apology letter to Jean, ending it that he wished her the best, that he is sorry that it ended that way, and that he was not gonna contact her again.

Harley made parol, with the help of Tony, who took a liking at her, and helped her get out of jail, with restrictions of course.

But Harley didn’t care, she got back to Ivy, who agreed to be her girlfriend, and they lived with their newly adopted daughter, Cass.

Unlike Ivy, who fully retained, Harley signed the Accords in case of emergencies.

Wade was hailed as a hero as he was the one that killed the Joker. He enjoyed it very much.

And after two years after this, Wanda decided to take the next step.

Tony was the first to make it, then Bruce did it, the Stephen, then T’Challa, then Carol, chances are Thor is going to be the next.

They all proposed to their girlfriends and made them their wives.

And Wanda wants to join them.

She wants to send her life with Jean.

So with some financial help from Stephen, he and Vision were the only ones that knew of her plans, she bought the ring.

She was on her way to ask her to marry her.

But just then, Thanos had to come in.

Well, if anything the crash taught her to fight for what she loves.

And she was gonna fight for it, for her. She redeemed herself, now is time to keep that redemption.

She was not gonna be like Steve, she was gonna become like a true hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone that read this story. Wanda and Jean both perished at the hands of Thanos, will Tony save them and allow Wanda to propose, you will find out in “War For The Universe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanda and Jean hed to their little vacation next, to bad it all goes wrong.


End file.
